I will not die
by JayandNya4evr
Summary: What will happen when zombies come and one makes Jay get hurt. Sounds better than this summary. JayxNya.
1. Chapter 1

_(Jay POV)_

A giant mace flung down on me, but I blocked it. I felt the rush of pain as it crushed my arms. I saw some blood run down my arms, and then the mace swung down at me again, but I jumped out of the way to not be crushed again. I looked to my right to see Cole being pounded by an ax. He went back and forth to not be hit. I saw Zane throw a dagger at one of them. The them are zombies that just came out of the ground. I know, a little hard to believe. I didn't look, but a zombie threw its mace at me and it smashed me right in the chest. I was pinned up against the wall from the pressure, and I looked down at my chest to see my used to be blue outfit, now half way red. My eyes widened at the sight of me bleeding so bad. I couldn't see straight from losing so much blood, but I felt someone up against me. I glanced up to see just barely black short hair. It must have been Nya. My chest hurt so freaking bad I didn't care in the world who it was. Nya put her hand on the spot that was bleeding the most, and called for help. I will not die, for Nya! I will survive, for Nya!

_(Nya POV)_

"HELP! KAI! COLE! ZANE! I NEED HELP!" I screamed to get their attention. Zane rushed over because he's the only one who knew how to help with this kind of thing. Zane looked him over, and then he looked up. "Zane? Zane! Is he ok?" I asked. "I, I well, he needs to get back to the bounty. Now." Zane instructed. Zane picked Jay up, and I followed him inside. I looked to the window to see Kai almost get hit by an arrow. I couldn't stand what was happening. Zombies were attacking, how is this possible? "Nya! I could use your assistance!" Zane shouted and I ran to him to help. But what I saw made me think otherwise, the only thing running through my head was OH, MY, GOSH! Jay had no shirt on witch Zane took off to help him. "Nya, focus. I need your help." "Ok, I'm coming I said walking over to Jay and Zane. I looked Jay over when Zane went to get some bandages. I saw how much he was bleeding, and I just wanted it to all go away. I really badly did. I thought back to what my grandma said right before she died, a song that would undo anything you wanted. I thought even harder to remember what it was then I remembered it and began to sing it.

**There. I know it is a little violent, but the song "I will not die" made me do it. Listen to the song to make this story sound better. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have no comment.**

_(Nya POV)_

I paused, then I looked over at Jay. "Ok, here it goes." I wispered to myself.

_Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine, heal what has been hurt, Change fate's design, Save what has been lost, Bring back what once was mine, What once was mine. _

My hands glew, it was something I was born with, and soon, Jay was healed. "N-Nya? What is g-going on?" Jay asked and i helped him sit up. "Just, well, I healed you." I said. "How?" Jay asked again. "That I think I shouldn't tell you, you might freak out." I explained. "Ok then." Jay said. I hugged him and then I told him to go to sleep. Once he was asleep, I went over to zane. "How did you know about my powers?" I asked. "Well, I could sense it." Zane said. I smiled and peaked one last look at Jay, he had a bandagge around his waist, and chest. Also he had one arounf his forehead which made his hair ruffled a bit. He was cute with his hair like that. He just was.

**A short chapter I know, and I don't own Ninjago OR Tangled, I just thought the sond would be perfect, I'm adding more music from tangled later. Thanks!**


	3. 3: I won't say I'm in love

**Lets get to the story!**

_(Cole POV)_

Jay just left us in the middle of battle, so that is what you call a friend. Kai was somewhere, but I knew he was ok. Then a yellow, pink, purple, and ornange blur. Then I saw it was Nya, the purple ninja of wind, Stacy, the pink ninja of sound, Cathy, my girlfriend and the ornange ninja of darkness, and Danni yellow ninja of light. Good, they're here to help. Nya punched the zombie that hurt Jay, she's getting revenge I guess. Stacy went over to Kai, well they like each other. Cathy came over to me and Danni went to Zane.

"What you doing out here Stacygirl?" Kai taunted with a friendly tone. "Helpen out fire boy." she replied. Kai laughed then ripped an arm off of a zombie.  
"Good one." Stacy said. Kai smiled and said, "There is more than that." Then he started to attack any zombies that were near him. Ok, that was wierd. Then Nya ran inside and came out with a thing that looked like a maccine gun. "Wow, Nya.' i said stepping away. Then she wispered something and shot at all the zombies.

_(Nya POV)_

I wispered, "For Jay, he built this, for this problem, for Jay!" Then I shot and all the zombies. Once I turned it off, not a single zombie was left. "Wow, Nya, you killed them all. Great job." Kai said and patted my back. I looked at him and went back inside to see Jay. I looked at him. Was I really in love? In high school, I promised myself I would never love a man again, I mean boyfriend wise.

_Flashback_

_"Hey, Nya?" Bret my high school boyfriend said. "Yeah? What is it?" I asked. "Are you ok if I help Penny with her math homework? I'm the best with that and she asked me to help." He said. "Fine with me. I think it is ok, what would i be worried about? Helping someone is nice to do.' I said. "Ok, see you later then." Bret said and walked over to Penny. I smiled and went home. Then next day, I saw him talking to her and I heard him say, " So, how about five? I think that would be good to take you out." Bret said. "But don't you have a girlfriend?" Penny asked. "Nah, she isn't good enough." He said then kissed her cheek. I was burning with anger and sadness. I lost first boyfriend to Penny. The prettiest girl in school. Well i never would call us boyfriend and girlfriend, he never really paid attention to me that much. I felt like crying and i ran to the girls' bathroom. I stayed there intil after school intil i left. i never told Kai because he would of killed Bret. I never told Kai, ever. I promised myself that i would never love someone like that ever again. Well intil Jay came..._

_End of flashback_

I opened my eyes from that past memory. I looked at Jay one more time and went to where I shared a bedroom with the other girls. I walked in and they all looked at me. "What?" I asked. "Three words, girl, night, out." Cathy said and smiled. "What!? Why?" I asked. " 'Cause you gotta get out." Stacy said and smiled too. "Ok, fine." I said. The girls screamed with excitment and they all got ready. Once we got out we went to the park. I always loved it because it was so peaceful, it had a fountain in the middle of the park. It also had a small river with three stone steps in it. It was in a dedication to the ninja, it had the four guys made out of stone along the river. "So, who is it?" Cathy asked. "Who what?" i asked them turning in their direction. "Your special guy." Danni said and tipped her head to me and smiled. "What?! I don't have one." I said. "Darling, we all know you like him, why deny it?" Stacy said. I was so mad I had to tell them about my fellings.

_Nya: If their is a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history- been there, done that! _

_The other girls or (ogs): Who'd ya think you're kiddin, he's the earth and heven to you. Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through you._

_Nya: Oh, no!_

_ogs:Girl you can't concel it, we know how ya feel and,who you'rethinking of._

_Nya:No chance, no way,I won't say it, no, no._

_ogs: You swoon, you sigh,why deny it, uh-oh._

_Nya: It's too cliche,I won't say I'm in love._

_ogs: Ohhhhh..._

_Nya:I thought my heart had learned its lesson. It feels so good when you start out. My head get a grip girl, unless you're dying to cry your eyes out. Oh._

_ogs: You keep on denying, who you are how you're feeling. Baby, we're not buying, hon,we saw you hit the ceiling, face it like a grown-up, that ya got, got, got it baad!_

_Nya: Oh, no chance, no way, I won't say it,no,no._

_ogs: Give up, give in. Check the grin, you're in love!_

_Nya: This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love!_

_ogs: You're doin' flips, read our lips, you're in love!_

_Nya: You're way off base, I won't say it. Get off my case, I won't say it._

_ogs:Girl, don't be pround, it's ok you're in love._

_Nya: Ohhhhhh, at least out loud, I won't say I'm in loooovvee!_

**(Look up on youtube I won't say I'm in love, and this song will sound better 3.)**

_(Nobodies POV)_

The girls smiled, they did their job, they made her lovestruck. They went home knowing that she wanted to be alone and she could get home.

_(Nya POV)_

I guess i do love jay like that, but i guess he can be an aception.

_(Jay POV)_

I opened my eyes and it was morning. "Hello? Is anyone up yet?" I called out. Then Zane walked in and smiled. "Good morning Jay, Nya destroyed the zombies, there is no more." Zane said. "Oh, ok. But where is she?" I asked. zane shrugged and left. I thought a bit then got up. "Nya?" I called out. Maybe she was near. "jay?" Nya asked and walked inside. "Where were you?" I asked. She had a flower in her hair and was a bit dirty. "Oh, i was in the park." Nya said and walked to her room to get cleaned up. I wonder what Nya was doing in the park? I asked myself. i would ask her later.

**So there, a nice LONG chapter. The song is on youtube, i advise see it from the Disny movie, Hercules with the pictures so that you can see what was going on with Nya. Hope this was a good chapter! R&R!**


	4. 4: Info on the girls

**This chapter isn't part of this story, it is explaining the girls. Hope it helps picture them!**

Danni: The yellow ninja of light

Age: 17

Eye color: Hazlish green

Hair color: White blonde & waist langth & wavy

Skin: Japenise/cacastion (I don't know how to spell that)

Crush: Zane

How Zane and Danni met: A snake pushed Danni out a window off a 40 story building. Zane was walking outside even if it was raining, he liked it. He looked up and saw a girl falling from the 40th floor, "What the," Zane said and ran over to catch her. He caught her, and toook her home. He caried her bridal style and once she woke up, she was in love. She then swore revenge, so she joined the ninja team.

* * *

Nya: Purple ninja of wind

Age: 16 & a half

Eye color: Chocolate brown

Hair: Raven black & I think you already know

Skin: Japenise/Chinese

Crush: Jay

How Nya and Jay met: Well it is self explainatory. But, here is the story. The fire temple opened and Cole screamed at the sight of the dragon, and hid. Jay had his throut soore and he couldn't talk. "Do -uo lik- bue?" Jay weezed out. "He cannot talk, but he would like to know if you like the color blue?" Zane translated. Jay nodded and smiled. "It's my favorite color." Nya said and smiled at Jay. "Yez." Jay said and fist pumped. And thus began their relationship.

* * *

Stacy: The pink ninja of sound

Age: 17 ( one month younger than Kai)

Eye color: Purple/blue

Hair color: Blonde with pink streiks & mid back langth & super straight

Skin: Cacastion/Mexican

Crush: Kai

How Kai and Stacy met: Kai was going to the skate park, he wanted to see how good the kids were. He went over to a bench and sat down to watch. he saw a hooded person who did five tricks at once. 'Woah." Kai wispered to himself. Then the person walked over to him. "so, the famous red ninja is here to this dump.' The person said. "hey, how did you do those tricks? They're wicked." Kai said. "Oh, I see. You want to see if 'The Queen' is really good." the person said. "Wait, did you say Queen?' Kai asked. "Yeah, I said, 'The queen.' I'm a girl you ideot." She said. Kai was staring at her now. "You, i like you, we should hang out, see you arund." She said, "By the way, the name is Stacy." Then she put her phone number in Kai's hand and walked away. "She is cute, I think I will." Kai said to himself. She's a keeper.

* * *

Cathy: The ninja of darkness

Age: 16 & a half

Eye color: Blueish greenish

Hair color: Ginger & super short, or to the chin & spiky in the back

Crush: Cole

How Cathy and Cole met: "I need a hero! He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be larger than life!" cole heard a beautiful voice sing. He followed it to the source. Then he saw her, the most prettiest person he's ever seen. But she was also very farmilier. "Cole? Is that you?" She asked. Then it him him, "Cathy? Is that really you?' Cole asked. "Oh, hen was our last class? I think about years ago. I missed you." cathy said. He smiled and they kisse, and she moved in with them.

**Hope this helps picture the girls! I will update soon! R&R!**


	5. 5: Drawings

**And here is the next chapter!**

_ (Danni POV)_

Nya walked into our room with a smile on her face. "So, where is your boyfriend?" Stacy asked. Nya didn't even answer, she took some paper, and some pencils, and walked out. "Yep, she's in love." Cathy said throwing a dart to the dart board.

_(Nya POV)_

I didn't know what i was going to draw, all I knew was that it was going to be Jay. Then i just started to trace a picture in my mind. I didn't even know what it was, my creativity was controling it right now. Then once it was done, I looked at it. It was the most realistic drawing I've ever seen and it was Jay kissing my cheek. "Oh, this is beautilful." I wispered to myself.

_(Zane POV)_

I was about to dish the food when I saw Nya sitting at the table drawing something. I walked over to her and asked, "Nya, What are you doing?" "Oh, you know drawing random pictures." Nya said. "Oh, is lunch ready?" "Yes it is." "Ok then, I'll go tell the others." Then Nya went off to find the others.

_(Jay POV)_

i was super bored, so I was just turning the lamp on and off. "Hey Jay, wait why is the light off?" Nya asked as she tried to see. "Oh sorry, I'm bored so I just turned it on and off. "Oh, well I wanted to say- whoa!" Nya said as she fell somewhere. I opened my eyes and turned on the light. Nya half way on the bed and half way off. Nya quickly stood up and said, "Oh, w-well, Z-Zane said lunch i-is r-ready." "Oh, ok then." I said. Then she walked out of the room. I got up and went out to the table.

_(Nya POV)_

I was looking at my picture and thinking, could this ever happen? Then Jay walked in, so I hid my picture. After lunch, I went to my room, or you can say our room and went to my bed. I didn't care if the other girls teased about me and Jay, I was focused on my drawings.

**So there! Chapter whatever is done! Thanks for all the reviews!**


	6. 6: Next GIRL ninja

**I know it has been a while, but I'm back!**

_(Nya POV)_

I woke up some time the next mornin, and saw Danni kissing a picture of Zane. "Oh Danni." I sighed. I got up to go off on my morning walk. I went down to the nearest village and saw a girl with golden eyes and blue hair, ok that is odd. "Oh hey person, have you seen Lloyden? She is really named Lorry, but she loves Lloyd. I don't see what the big deal is with him." she said. "and you are?" I asked. "Meg, and Lorry is my older sis, now have you seen her? She has indigo eyes, and waist long black hair." Meg said. "Oh, no I haven't seen anyone like that." I said. Then a girl jumped on Meg."Lorry, you killed me with fright." Meg said. "So? That is what I do best." Lorry giggled. Meg looked mad then took a cup of water and raised her hand over it, and the water raised and cupped her hand. Then she made I into a fist and unched Lorry, but just made her wet. "Whoa, you can do that?" I asked. "Yes, ever since I was four." Meg said. I took out my conacter and spoke, "Sensei, I just found the water ninja."

**Short, I know. But this is suposed to be a cliffy, so I will make a longer chapter next. R&R!**


	7. 7: Lorry meets Lloyd

**Hello! Here's another chapy for ya!**

_(Nya POV)_

I lead the two girls back to the bounty, and Sensei took Meg to give her an outfit. We all followed, and when I mean all, I mean all the guys, Misoko, Lorry, and me. Sensei did the thing where he does his spinjiszu, and the girl or boy gets turned into their outfit. Well, her outfit was like all the girls' and mine. She had pants which were light blue, and she had black boots that went up to her knees. Each girl had different hight of boot, and her top was light blue that ended at her elbows and her white gloves ended at the elbows too. Lorry stared at her for a while, then looked around and caught the sight of Lloyd who was talking with Cole. "LLOYD! I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN! CAN I MARRY YOU!?" Lorry screamed. Lloyd stared at her and said, "Uhhh, and you are?" "I am Lorry D. Marrmarth." Lorry said and takled Lloyd with a hug. "Oh, ok, well I guess you already know who I am, right?" Lloyd said trying to push her off. "Why I do. You are Lloyd Mountgarmy Garmadon." Lorry said and kissed his cheek. Then she skipped away. "Ok, she's weird." Kai said. Lloyd walked away, then I relized something, Lloyd didn't wipe his cheek. Lloyd, our green ninja, in love. Cute.

**Sorry for the short chapter, I got the hiccups and it is hard to write. I'll write more once they go away. Hope this was a good chapter. R&R!**


End file.
